The present invention relates to the field of protective gloves, in particular for housework.
Numerous types of gloves have already been proposed, differing in particular in shape and/or in the material from which they are made.
Nevertheless, no presently available glove gives full satisfaction for housework.
In particular, known gloves are poor at withstanding heat, flame, aggressive chemicals; they do not provide any protection against scalding, by steam, oil, water.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel glove presenting properties better than those of known prior gloves.
In the context of the present invention, this object is achieved by a glove, in particular for housework, the glove being made integrally of silicone material and possessing an ambidextrous shape comprising a main pocket designed to receive four fingers of a user, and a secondary pocket designed to receive the thumb, said secondary pocket opening out into the main pocket.
The term xe2x80x9cmade integrally of silicone materialxe2x80x9d means, in the context of the present invention, that the glove is made out of silicone material alone without any other component material, and in particular without any fabric reinforcement or the equivalent.
The term xe2x80x9cambidextrousxe2x80x9d means that the glove can be used equally well by a left-handed user as by a right-handed user.